Crossing The Line of Love and Hate
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Brick can't get Blossom out of his head he kisses her during an attempted robbery. She begins to let him give in to himself and figure out why he can't stop thinking about her and crossing that fine line of love and hate. I don't own anything :)
1. Chapter 1

*This is going to be a very serious fic that will I will be starting while working on already made fics I just love this story line and couldn't help but start it*

*it's mainly Bloss and Brick :) with a bit of greens and blues*

(Brick pov)

I feel like I want to crush my skull right at this fucking moment. I think about her so fucking much I can taste and smell her. How can I Brick Jojo the fucking leader be so infatuated, mesmerised, obsessed with Blossom Utonium.

She is like a fucking drug to me! Is it lust? Is it love? I can't believe myself! My body craves to taste the one desire I know I shouldn't have but boy do I fucking want it.

I get hard just thinking of her curves and the way she came from being a little annoying girl to a fucking sex symbol in my damn brain. It's her eyes that got me most those confident egotistical perfectionist stares I get during our fights. They awake a beast in me that I just can't seem to control.

I hate the fact that I'm this overpowered with just the thought of her. What she sounds like, what she can feel underneath me. I open my window and call to my brothers "I'm leaving for a bit don't follow me or ask!" I say without waiting for a reply as I take off into the dark of night.

I land in the abandoned side of Townsville, I felt the need to destroy shit. I scream out as I punch a building, crumbling it to the ground. My breathing becomes erratic as I start to picture her again. I burn down a tree screaming fire, its flames remind me of her hair.

"God fucking dammit what is wrong with me!" I yell dropping to the ground. Why does she make me feel so good but so numb at the same time. She was my enemy! We are rivals.

I sit for a while and think. Suddenly I thought of something, robbery might help my head. It was risky because the object of my desire would be there faster than the alarm. But I needed a rush so badly to get my mind off her.

I fly to the jewelry store, shattering the door as I enter. My cold red eyes glare at the people in the store. I walk up to the seller and lift him by the collar. "You know what I want, now give it to me before you get hurt" I growl making him nod in fear.

"Hold it right there Brick!" I hear her yell, I stiffen and face her dropping the pathetic man my eyes glowing as I tense. My breathing becomes heavy as we lock eyes.

Those fucking pink eyes! "Go home powder poof" I say walking towards her in a trance "or you will regret what I want and what I'm about to do right at this second".

"I don't think so Brick" she stood her ground at I walk to her faster. She backs out of the store after my expression became clear.

I tackle her holding her into the wall and I hear her beginning to struggle in my grip. "I warned you!" I say smoke curling from my nostrils. She looks at me in confusion "what the hell is your deal?" She raised a brow.

I could not control myself any longer. I smash my lips into hers making her squeak in shock. Her eyes were wide and confused when I looked into them.

I close mine not caring anymore. I suddenly felt her kiss back and my eyes open again to find her red-faced and eyes closed.

We finally break it and she looks at me just as confused as before. "What...I...why?" She looks at me.

"Shut it pinky" I say sighing looking at her lips and back at those eyes. "No! I want to know why you just kissed me Brick?!" She raised her voice making my insides quiver.

"I gotta go home see you when I see you pinky" I let go of her flying away. "Hey wait" she shouts flying after me. I round her quickly "what!" She glares at me "I want an answer and I'm not leaving you alone until I get it" she crosses her arms.

I breathe smoke and I actually tinge of fear in her eyes. "Figure out yourself!" I sonic speed away so she couldn't catch me this time.

(Blossom pov)

What the hell? Brick rowdy ruff just kissed me? My usually logical and keen mind completely shut down, i liked him for a long time but i thought he hated me.

I fly home and into my room I sit on my bed and take out my journal and write the event that just went down.

I drew a blank every reason, until I thought for the first time tonight. Was he fired up because he has feelings for me? It looked so real in his eyes. Like he was fighting an internal struggle.

"Yo Blossom dinner is in the microwave for you" Buttercup said to me walking into my room. I nod putting my journal away.

I walk down to see Bubbles watching a movie with Robin (our neighbor and friend) eating popcorn.

"Hey Blossy!" My blue sister waved which I returned looking tired. I go to the microwave and get out my food. "You okay sis?" I see Buttercup look at me in a worried manner her shoulder length black hair covering one of her eyes.

"Yea the thief got away is all" I say nodding. "They'll catch him Bloss" she said patting my back. I nod and sit down in a chair at the table.

I eat alone and get ready to shower. As soon as I step into it a thought dawned me, i showed i have feelings for him by kissing him back.

I drop to my knees on the tubs porcelain bottom. I needed to talk to him and soon to find out what is going on and why it happened i saw the damage he caused before the bank as well. I needed to speak with the professor tonight.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

*Thing get interesting in this chapter nuff said no spoilers*

(Brick pov)

I can't believe it, I kissed her and it felt... amazing. Her lips tasted like cherry and primrose and it just confused the life out of me.

I wanted to do it again and I was angry at myself. But why should I be when my brothers have the same thing I wanted to have, a puff. They accepted those girls not me, and they let then into our house and went out with them, but I never could.

Blossom and I well we hated each other, 'But she kissed you back fool!' The voice in my head bellowed at me. "Gurrr get out of my head" I smack my head on the wall.

"Shut the fuck up douche, Butterbutt and I are gaming!" Butch yelled to me from his room. Why was it that fucking easy for them to forget that line between us and love it should not be.

I hear a tap on my window and turn around glaring at the intruder. I grow confused and frustrated when I see those pink eyes staring into my mother fucking soul.

"Stop stalking me pinkie!" I say unlocking my window. "I told you that I was not done talking to you Brick" she crossed her arms looking at me I saw the look of... desire in her eyes.

"What is there to talk about pinkie!" I say resisting the urge to repeat yesterday. "Stop avoiding the question" she scolded me. "I look into your eyes and see you are holding back!" she said in a deeper tone.

"What are you talking about" I reply hastily as my body began to shake intensely. "You want to do it again don't you?!" She said walking up to me. "I'll make you a deal tell me why...and you can let it all out Brick... I guarantee to you" she was so close our bodies were almost touching "I can take it".

"Why should I trust you!" I say as I try standing my ground. "Well Brick, because I never lie... even to someone who was my enemy, my sisters are always around here and have done nothing, I'm no different Brick" she retorted not missing a beat, but the 'was' had puzzled me. "What do you mean 'was' I thought we still were?" I asked her raising a brow.

"Enemies don't kiss Brick... I am able to forget the past, but you never could... so we never made it happen." she ran her fingers through her hair and my mouth went dry.

"Fuck okay! You are all I can think about pinkie! I feel this obsessive fucking attraction to you! I can't stop letting you weaken my self-control! I'm supposed to feel nothing!" I say clenching my fists.

"Can't stop it! Then fucking embrace it then! I told you I can take anything! So do it!" She replied looking into my eyes "who knows I might feel the same fucking way".

That's when I lost my control, I tackle her onto my bed and rip her shirt off her body kissing her. It was forceful and needy, I felt her kiss back again.

It pushed me down deeper and I feel my hands rip her bra in half. I hear her breathing get more and more intense, I look into her eyes. They were so dark that they rivaled my own.

Her breasts were bigger than I expected and I felt her rip my shirt like I did to her own. "Go ahead Brick let it out" she said her eyes continue to darken to the crimson like my own.

I scream out and rip the rest of her clothing off her body. I rip my own pants in half and jump on to her like an animal...I needy fucking animal.

"Brick the fuck are you doing? Oh holy shit!" We look at Butch with the same glowing red eyes and he walks out of the room slamming the door shut, probably in fear.

We continue to ravage each other our hands bruised our bodies each touch we made, tainted with the pleasure of our crossing.

I look into those eyes, they looked so inviting to me. I roughly enter her without resistance, she screams so loudly I can feel the glass around us shatter.

I knew now that she fucking loved it, no matter how rough she got it. I continued my brutal claiming of Blossom feeling her innocence taint as we reached an earth shattering end.

We are breathing heavy and our hair was full of sweat, I no longer felt hate. I felt complete, strange and tired.

I look at her and her eyes are glazed over, but I see the look I was hypnotized by. The sight of our bruised bodies laying there as we are in the moment of what just happened .

She lifts up her hand she was panting, I see the glass return to its unbroken state. I look at her ripped clothing and let out an unexpected laugh. She for some reason laughed too "I actually liked those clothes you know" she said with an exhausted look on her face.

"I liked that shirt too pinkie" I reply, feeling possessive I wrap my arm around her and pull her to me. "Brick... are you... cuddling me?" She said looking at me raising a tired brow.

"Shut it pinkie" I reply calmly, smelling her hair, feeling it in my fingers. It smelled like roses, but normally such a smell like that sickened me but with her it seemed to fit.

"Butch walked in on us..." I say sighing hard. "I know..." she said putting a hand on mine.

I admit in my mind to something that I finally understand.

I fucking loved her... and needed to rethink everything I put into my head. I needed to let her in, she finally needed to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

*lol sorry about the excessive swearing in the last chap XD an angry horny Brick is unfiltered and I got carried away*

(Brick pov)

I wake to find Blossom in my bed... yeah that wasn't a dream.I get up and can't help as I try not disturb her. She whimpered a bit in her sleep and rolled over, I lay a blanket on her.

Was this what I have become after I've finally had her? Have I grown soft towards her? I put on some intact pants and I leave my room, I needed food. I see Butch who looked at me, then nervously back to his plate of nachos.

"Don't even think about it" I say opening the fridge. "I'm sorry but... you finally fucked pinkie?" He said now smirking. "Shut it Butch" I retorted getting a slice of leftover pizza.

"I saw you went crazy and failed at robbery... I know it was because of her you went and because of her that you stopped" Butch said gaining nerve. "What are you getting at?" I ask as I'm eating.

"You were too clouded with the past to realize that the want you felt towards her was why you were constantly pms-ing for two freaking years" He said looking into my eyes "Our eyes glow from intense emotions and I saw it from you both when I walked in on you" he finished his plate putting it in the sink. "Stop fucking fighting it and man up Brick!" He sat on the couch "I thought you were the smart one, leave it in the past... I went through the same shit with Buttercup".

"What same shit?" I asked raising a brow. "The anger with myself and her, the need to steal and smash things" he propped his feet on the coffee table "I pay more attention to your habits than you think... you and Boomer" he said as I walked away.

"Hey.." I hear Blossom say as I enter my room again. "Hi.." I say looking down. "I came here to do this because not only do I feel something too but I knew your emotions and instinct would be dangerous to the city if it didn't happen soon...I notice that you are much more relaxed" she said sitting up looking at me.

"So what now...?" I ask looking at the bruises on her body. "For now we talk and I will continue to let you do this with me" she said still sounding tired "the professor said only us and our counterparts can be compatible with each other...it's just how we were made... that love was there regardless of age... which is probably why you were so angry".

"So you think we love each other?" I say going into my closet. "I know we do... my body is literally made for you. Why do you think Butch and Boomer are happier than you now" she said "I talked to the professor and he told me that it was our time to become one with eachother, to help you control, to love you... I then realized that I do".

I come out of the closet with a long t-shirt and toss it to her. "Thanks" she nodded putting it on. "Are we together then?" I asked her, I was finally ready to let our past go. "That depends on you Brick... I will always wait for an answer" she got up and I am surprised she was even standing after earlier.

Those pink eyes were no longer a burden to me, they were a window to the future that was made for us when we were born. "I need some time Blossom... it's really just confusing me..." I say as her as we exit my room and walk to the living room, we see Buttercup with Butch. "Bloss what are you doing here?" Buttercup shouted in surprise "Why are you wearing his shirt?".

"I'll explain later..." Blossom said sitting on our arm chair sighing. "D-did you to have... sex?" Buttercup asking moving closer "I thought he hates you?". "Buttercup please..." Blossom said closing her eyes and resting her head.

"Why are you guys so fucking beat up is what I want to know?" She said continuing. "I know why... and let's just say sex is pretty rough when your mad" Butch smirks.

"Butch I swear to god can it or I'll end you!" I give him a glare "we know why it happened! It will continue to happen but now my head isn't right so I suggest if **she** " I retort pointing at Buttercup "wants to be in my home I you both won't speak of this".

They both look at me in surprise. "I side with Brick on this one sis and I'm just to tired now" Blossom fell asleep again. "Bro did you fucking drain her?" Butch raised a brow.

"Like I said I will speak of this when I know what will happen, but for now stop" I sit on the other arm-chair and read a book. I could not believe that earlier I hated her and now her being near me was normal even relaxing unlike the interaction before this.

Maybe I did actually need her and because it was in my blood to love her. And I mistook it for a obsession when it was destined to happen.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

*This will be light-hearted chapter*

*Butch drags Blossom and Brick out to have fun and get to know each other :)*

(Brick pov)

I constantly look from my book to Blossom, who had been asleep on the chair beside me. I sigh 'I need to talk to Professor Utonium to understand why he talks about us being so compatible' I think as I lift the house phone from it's charger and leave the room.

"Hello may I ask who is speaking please?" The Professor was very formal. "It's Brick... Blossom told me, but I want a full explanation from you" I rubbed my temples I was freaking tired.

"Well Brick, when you and Blossom were created the chemical x in your bodies fused with your DNA. Thus you have genetic properties that can only be compatible with a person carrying the same genetic materials, such as Blossom. As for the intense attraction you feel towards her, it is all supposed to happen and since your brothers and yourself were evil the way to deal with such emotions was to flare up, making your powers and strength harder to control" he

"I am guessing that we need... intercourse to subdue our emotional desires?" I question with my back against the wall.

"Yes precisely Brick, Blossom is like an emotional rock for you. No matter how much you could deny it you both need each other" he said drinking something.

"I understand now, I appreciate your time" I say hanging up. "You cool Brick?" Butch asks me, a soda in hand. "Yeah... Blossom told me something earlier that makes a lot of fucking sense now" I reply sighing and sliding down the wall sitting now.

Butch sits next to me "lay it on me bro I want to know" he says taking a drink.

*10 minutes of explaining later*

"Is that why Buttercup and I get along now? Cause we fuck?" He said scratching his head. "Yeah, that's also why Bubbles and Boomer were such a good match" I lay my head against the wall.

"But since Blossom and I had sex, we just feel drained" I say closing my eyes. "Usually it takes 12 hrs for Buttercup and I to feel energy again" Butch smirks "but we were not as rough as you two, it looked like a wrestling match gone wrong" Butch laughs.

"What I'm wondering is what do I do now?" I sigh again. "Dude do you hate her anymore?" Butch asks nudging me. "No actually believe it or not... I don't" I almost fell asleep again.

"Date her dude! Ever since Buttercup and I have been together, I'm actually happy" Butch said grinning.

"You think we'll get along?" I asked seriously. "How about we take you out with her and chill?" Butch asks smiling at me. "Fine, but there is one issue about that" I say kinda blushing.

"What dude?" Butch asks curiously. "I ripped apart all her clothing during the "fucking" and I mean everything!" I say trying not to look at him.

"Wow! Uh you had the animalistic approach" Butch said blushing too. "Yeah, so can you send Buttercup to find her some clothes? That's why my shirt is on her" I ask scratching my neck.

We go into the living room and see Blossom cuddling a throw pillow. "You know Brick, she's kinda cute" Butch said gaining a possessive glare from me.

"Hey down boy I was only saying..." he backed away nervously. "Hey" Buttercup said turning down the TV. "Can you get some clothes for your sister?" Butch asks her looking at me in amusement "he kinda wrecked the fuck out of her clothing".

"Typical" she said shaking her head at me. "I couldn't control myself you know!" I glare at her. "Babe be quick about it I'm gonna take us all out to the arcade later" no sooner had he said that she was gone.

"Why did BC leave?" I hear Blossom ask yawning. "To dress you nude one" Butch smirked plopping on the couch.

"Oh yea he fu-barred my clothing I forgot" she said smirking at me, I roll me eyes in response. "You shattered all my windows" I say making her blush and Butch laugh "mine were shattered too" he winked at Blossom. "I fixed them" she rolled her eyes.

"So pillow cuddler, I'm taking you guys to the arcade to chill! And by the way that shirt looks pretty good on-OW you dick!" Butch hold his arm cradling it and glaring at the source of his pain, I glared back with a stare like ice. "That sounds cool I guess, this will be a first. I'm not used to Brick being so... well-behaved"

"As behaved as he is gonna fucking get I'll tell you that much!" Butch said pouting. I just kept on glaring as I walked back to my chair.

I notice Blossom was staring at me like she wanted something from me. "What?" I asked raising a brow. She looked down blushing, so I get up and pick her up making her squeak and sit her in my lap.

She still didn't reply and just relaxed like she knew me for years in the way that was completely new to us, intimacy. I got what i wanted after so many years, was being with her sucking the evil out of my body?

I hoped so, I hated being angry and being used by those cheap assholes that you call villains. Attempting to rob that jewelry store was the first crime I committed in Townsville in 2 years.

When I started liking Blossom I ignored it for as long as I could. It just killed who I was, I was angry and moody all the time. Now with her here it changed overnight. In my room she was daring, not only was she trying to get me to give in because it needed to happen, but because she wanted it too. I also see though, that she was shy, but confident and smart as well.

"Blossom I'm here with your clothes" Buttercup said entering the door throwing them to her, the shirt hitting my face. I hear laughing as I rip it off my face. I see Butch laughing, Butterbutt smirking and Blossom looking at me in shock.

My eyes glow red, I didn't have time to react because Blossom kissed my cheek making me calm instantly. "Holy shit do you guys have that much power over our emotions!" Butch looked confused.

"That is one of the reasons why I came in the first place, to find out if what the professor said was true and to see if he felt like I have since that first kiss by the jewelry store" Blossom said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Wait... wait a damn minute! We're you the thief that got away?" Buttercup shouted like she found out something dire. "Is that why you were down? Because red had a massive hard on for you?!" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"I was confused, now I know. Thanks to the professor and Brick! By the way Buttercup the feelings between us are genuine not forced".

"So we all actually like each other now?" Boomer said walking in the room "sweet I knew that's what was eating Brick!" He chants happily "I mean look how calm he is with her close to him!" Boomer was asking for it. I was blushing and Blossom hid her face.

"Yeah I thought we'd never see the day!" Butch smirked. "By the way is she usually that shy?" Butch asks pointing to the puff on my lap.

"When she is relaxed she is, but in battle you see different because her mind is on and running" Buttercup said shaking her head as Blossom continued hiding.

"This is different" I say looking at her. "Are you really that comfortable now?". I feel her nod "I didn't think you would take it this easy" she said against my chest. "Do you love me?" I ask making everyone look at her. "I wouldn't be cuddling you if I wasn't" she said playing with my hair.

"How long?" I ask curiously. "4 years... didn't do anything about it" she brought back that look in her eyes that I've now found I love because it was so familiar "that's a long time actually... let's see... 4×365 days...so that's 1,450 days not pursuing or doing anything about it "

"You're a nerd" I say knowing it'd make her embarrassed. "I am not!" She said sitting up making her leg brush my crotch and my eyes bug out. Both my brothers raised a brow, and Buttercup looked at me in confusion. "What?" Blossom asked in mild irritation. "Your leg rubbed my dick pinkie... you're lucky you put me at bay for now" I say glaring at my chuckling brothers.

"Get dressed pillow cuddler! We leave in 20 minutes!" Butch yelled startling everyone "you too red!" He points at me. I get up throwing Blossom over my shoulder giving her a face full of my ass length hair, and everyone a view of her ass.

"Brick!" She yelled as I walked away and into my room putting her down on my bed"you just flashed my ass to everyone!". "Gimme my shirt now" I say as she took it off her body and threw it at me. I put it on myself and see her put on the Jean shorts, pink tank top and flip-flops Buttercup brought.

"Fighting like a married couple already?" I hear Butch laugh outside my door. "Fuck you!" I say kicking my door as lightly as I could hitting his eavesdropping ass in the face. "Ow!" He whines, I hear something I've never heard before...she giggled at me.

I blush and open my door "come on green let's go!" I say as we exit my room and the house.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

*the arcade hang out! Hope people are enjoying the story so far :)*

(Brick pov)

The girls and Boomer decided it would be a "marvelous" freaking idea to get Bubbles, who had yet to find out that Blossom and I had the hots for each other.

Blossom kinda gave it away when she decided that she was tired and wanted me to carry her. I got a look of shock from the confused blue puff as her sister nuzzled into my hair.

"Are...are you guys dating?" Bubbles flew away from Boomer to get a closer look. "I'm not giving free piggy backs for fun" I say sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh how cute!" Bubbles said a little too loudly for my comfort. "Can you not damage my hearing please" I growl adjusting Blossom who lazily rested her head on my shoulder.

"When did this happen?" She asked as we flew towards the arcade. "Yesterday and today" Blossom replied petting my hair which was actually kinda soothing.

"You guys are awfully trusting and close for a new couple" Bubbles pointed out making me roll my eyes.

"I guess they just needed to fuck to find out how much they love each other" Butch says smirking "I mean they were like animals! Her clothing was shredded and the windows broke oh it was just- Ow ow okay I know who just did that!" He whined in pain looking at my still glowing eyes that just lazer beamed him in the ass.

"I warned you several times to zip it!" I say feeling Blossom hold back laughter. "You're lucky our clothing is heat-resistant " Butch yelled rubbing his ass. "Oh what you gonna kick my ass greenie? Try it I dare you!" I say smirking, He knows even this tired i can still kick his ass.

"Now you guys sound like the married couple" Blossom said wrapping her arms around me. "He doesn't fuck me he fucks you!" Butch pointed out making us both blush.

"Both have tempers, but are still easily embarrassed... how fitting" Buttercup said as we landed and I put Blossom down. "I am not!" We both say in unison making us look at each other and blush. "Yep they are without a doubt in my mind made for each other" Butch chuckled with a smirk.

"Let's go inside now" I say impatiently as she followed. I hear laughing behind us, making me glare my most intimidating stare yet. They all shut up as we continue to walk, and we eventually made it inside the arcade.

"Hello welcome to Townsville arcade! My name is Neilson how may I be of assistance?" A brown-haired short guy greeted us looking at me in fear. This was not new to me, I am very intimidating in general. "1000 tokens please!" Butch said slamming a $100 bill on the counter, he was given the tokens. "Now how we gonna split all this?" Boomer asked making him scratch his head. "Well...I can help!" Blossom said with excitement as everyone rolled their eyes.

" Let's see... 1000 ÷ 3= 333.3333333333...so we each get 333 I believe!" Blossom said crossing her arms proudly. "Nerd" Butch says laughing, until we hear "Ow!" From Butch. I look at Blossom who had just punched him in the face.

I couldn't help myself by falling to the ground and laughing. "And that one is whipped!" I hear Buttercup say, making me stop and glare. "Whipped! More like chained" Butch said pouting at Blossom. We all split the tokens and go to the games.

"Hey pinkie! You vs me on Waka mole?" I say pointing to the game. "You are on!" Blossom smiled at me. "If I win you buy our food and if you win I buy food and since you enjoy it, I'll carry you home" I smirk at her. She nods and we start, I can tell you though, nobody ever won against me in this game until now. "Wow...that was pretty impressive pinkie, even Butch can't beat me at this" I look at the puff who had the most confident look on her face.

I see Butch look at us in shock "she actually kicked your ass at your best game?" Butch laughed at me from the pin ball table. "Hey beautiful red leave this muscled woman and I'll show you a good time" I see a dark-haired piece of shit stand in front of me to hit on Blossom.

"Uh oh" I here Boomer say in fear, yeah he is right this guy will regret this. "Uh no thanks I prefer him" Blossom said nervously. I knew what happened yesterday between us left her kinda vulnerable right now so I glare at him. "Come on" he said putting his arm around her and dragging her away. "Hey let go of me I said no!" Blossom pushed him but the fucker would not give in.

"Dude I would not take her if I was in your shoes!" Butch yelled looking at me nervously. Both my brothers knew if I had something I want that I don't like sharing.

"I give you 10 seconds to let her go... if not you'll regret it" I say my eyes glowing and my body growing tense. "How about no!" He smirked not letting her go. "Big mistake..." I say walking towards him, my fists glowing as my nostrils shot out pure black smoke.

"What the fuck" he says letting go if Blossom as I lift him four feet into the air. "Brick please don't kill him!" Blossom said knowing my intentions. I begin to feel more calm noticing that Blossom had her arms wrapped around me. "Please..." she looked at me as my eyes and body relax. I put him down and glare "don't touch my girlfriend again you degenerate" I say feeling her hug me.

"What are you?" He said in fear, looking like he was about to piss himself. "I'm a rowdy ruff, and I would appreciate it if you leave" I glare darkly, making him run.

Blossom let out a sigh of relief, but looked at me smirking "so you made up your mind about us? Cause you called me your girlfriend" She said walking in front of me. "So what if I have?" I say looking into her eyes, she runs up to me and kisses me.

"I appreciate you standing up for my sister... I would have killed him myself..." I hear Buttercup say behind me. "That's one thing about Brick, if it's his do not even try touching it" Butch said grinning.

We continue to play games and getting to know Blossom, the real her was...pretty cool. She found out that I'm a sucker for books and chess, which not surprising she has that in common with me.

We had been talking about the books we had read while eating pizza sitting next to each other. "Oh I remember reading gone with the wind like 5000 times" Blossom said excitement on her face. "Yeah I liked that one too, it was a pretty great book" I say finishing my food.

"I've never had someone who loves books like me! I finally got a reading buddy" Blossom said smiling. "Yeah Boomer would rather paint and Butch is too busy on his video games to even think of books" I actually smile crossing my arms.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Butch says smirking putting his hands on our shoulders "it's surprising when not long ago you wanted nothing to do with her" he ruffled my hair making me punch him "Ow! Brick stop hurting me dammit!" He glared.

"I will when you stop pissing me off" I smirk as the others chuckled. "It takes a miracle for that! Everything pisses you off" Boomer said walking up with Bubbles, earning my signature glare. "Not pinkie!" Butch said knowingly.

"Yeah whatever play your stupid games assholes I'm not dealing with you two" I put my cap over my eyes. I then feel a pair of soft lips on mine, making me uncover my eyes staring into pink ones.

"Oooooh Blossom is kissing Brick!" I hear Boomer say to everyone. I flip them off and pull her onto my lap, making her break the kiss and blush.

We hang out for a few more hours, until I decided we had to go home because Blossom said she was sleepy. "How much can one girl sleep" I ask her as we all head for Butch's Boomer's and my house.

"It's your fault I'm tired" she smirked at me making me blush again. We land and I sit on my favorite arm-chair again with her on my lap and begin reading again. Everyone else is doing their own thing while she just relaxes again.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Blossom asked looking at my book in interest. "Yes it is" I say reading intently and listening at the same time. "Can I read too?" She asked looking at me with a pleading look. "Uh yeah.. black shelf next to my bed, take your pick" I reply making her jump off me and fly towards my room.

"Where'd she run off to?" Butch asks taking his eyes off his game for a second. "Wanted to read so I let her choose a book" I reply not taking my eyes off mine. "I got one" she called sitting on me without interrupting my reading. "What did you pick?" I ask brushing my long hair out of my face with my hand.

"Oh I saw you had The Sleeper and the Spindle, I've never read it!" She smiled. "That's a first" Buttercup chuckled. I see the pink puff glare at her sister which I found kinda hot.

A couple of hours later I find that Blossom had fallen asleep on me, I nod off as well.

*2 hrs later at 11:00 pm*

"Brick! Hey Brick!" I hear someone whisper loudly making me open my eyes. "As cute as you two look you should get to your room" I see Butch chuckling at a still sleeping Blossom.

"Alright then" I say getting up carrying her, the books we were reading were on the coffee table. "How long was I out?" I whisper trying not to wake her. "Like 3 hrs maybe" Butch replies walking away to his room.

I carry Blossom and enter my room laying her down. "Hmmmm Brick" I hear her whisper in her sleep. That makes me smile a little, Butch was right she is kinda cute. I lay down next to her and pull my blanket over us pulling her to me. I hear her hum in her sleep as she grips onto my shirt pushing her face into my chest.

I begin to nod off again, finally sleep took over.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

*things get sexual here :P warning*

(Brick pov)

I wake up feeling an knot in my stomach, my breathing heavy. "You okay Brick" Blossom asks rolling over looking into my eyes, that glowed. "I don't know, maybe" I say feeling my body heat up.

"Are you...aroused?" She asked me smirking. "I feel hot" I say blushing, making her smirk deepen. "Oh my... keeping your beast at bay is going to be harder than I thought" she chuckled getting on top of me making my eyes glow more. "Fuck! Blossom why do you do this to me?" I growl grinding myself into her.

"Fuck me Brick" she purrs sensuality leaking from her words. I flip her over onto her back pulling her shirt off her this time instead of ripping it. Her eyes glowed like mine as she lifted my shirt over my head. I press my naked upper body against hers as I feel her hard nipples rub against my chest.

"Ahhh" I hear hear moan bringing out my instincts of dominance. I pull off the shorts she wore yesterday seeing a dark wet patch in the crotch of her maroon underwear.

I pull them off and smell her desire. "Fuck you smell good" I say feeling her squirm. "Brick" I hear her moan my name "you aren't the only one who needs this please fuck me already" she whimpers looking at me, I can still see the desire in her eyes that glowed as bright as the fires inside us.

I let her strip me of my pants as I press myself on top of her, feeling my arousal press against her hot entrance. "Ahhh Brick please" she whines making me force myself inside her. I hear the light fixtures break as she let's out a loud needy moan.

I fuck her hard making her pant in need. "Fuck Blossom you are driving me insane" I say feeling a heat in my abdomen built. Her legs wrap around me as she pulls me in for a heated kiss.

"Come for me Blossom" I say my voice reeking of pure male dominance. Her face goes red as she screams out making making the house shake.

"You are mine!" I say thrusting harder "nobody else can have you!" I yell as I feel her claw down my back. I feel her come making me kiss her shielding her screams, before any other damage is caused to the house.

I thrust a couple more times releasing myself inside her burning core. I feel her grip my arm, her hand on fire burning me. I didn't care because it will heal in an hour.

"Fix the lights please" I say as I slump on top of her. She lifts her hand fixing the broken things on the house. "Hey!" Butch bursts into the room making Blossom scream in embarrassment, I cover her upper body with mine.

"Butch get the fuck out of here!" I say blushing. "She's got a nice rack but seriously!" Butch sighed "She broke the kitchen window and my light this time" he said rolling his eyes. "She fixed it now get out!" I yell angrily, he looked at my back smirking "Nice claw marks Brick" Butch chuckled leaving the room shutting my door.

"He has a fucking death wish I swear" I say looking at the blushing and tired redhead beneath me. "Go back to bed Blossom, I'm gonna give Butch shit" I say rolling my eyes, she nodded covering herself going back to sleep.

I put pants on leaving my room,shutting my door and walked down the hallway to the living room. "What the fuck Butch?!" I say looking at my brother who hid behind Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup. "What did he do now?" Boomer asked raising a brow. "I kinda bursted into his room while they were just finished a fuck session" he said dodging my lazer which hit the couch.

"You idiot!" Buttercup said smacking her boyfriend in the back of his head. "Ow! Hey!" Butch said pouting. "I wouldn't piss off your brother who just fucking demolished a building to dust not that long ago" Blossom said entering the room fully clothed.

"It's not my fault that she breaks things when you fuck her" Butch pouted making us blush.

"It's because my emotions become too much" Blossom said blushing. "Well I guess I'm not the only one who needs to learn self-control" I smirk putting my arm around her grabbing her ass. She squealed blushing and hiding her face in my chest.

"Okay that was cute" Butch said smiling "I forgive her" he said winking at me. "Why did she do that is my question?" Boomer asked raising a brow. "I just you know...grabbed her ass" I shrug.

I pick her up and sit on the love seat holding her close to me. I smell her hair and smile, feeling relaxed. "Is that a smile I see?" I hear Butch say in a "caught you there" tone.

"Maybe you did... but I know all I see is a pussy my brother" I retort making everyone chuckle but Butch. "So what do you want to do girls?" Boomer asked making their all their eyes light up.

"Mall!" They all said at the same time. "Why?" I ask getting their attention. "Food" Buttercup said smirking. "Clothing" Bubbles said smiling. "I want more books until I go home" Blossom said tracing a figure eight on my arm.

"Alright we go to the mall then" I shrug using the ponytail holder on my arm to put up my hair. "Hey Brick can I borrow one of those?" Blossom asked pointing at my hair.

"Yeah I'll get a shirt on while you do that, they're on my nightstand" I reply yawning. We get up and do that, we leave as soon as everyone gets to the door.

To be continued

*next chapter Brick can't seem to control his temper when it comes to assholes and Blossom*


	7. Chapter 7

*sorry it took a hot minute to update*

( Brick pov )

We reach the mall and Blossom decided to hold my hand. Butch and Boomer chuckled "what?" I ask them glaring. "Do realize you haven't taken her to a "proper date" yet" Butch said grinning. "Pft I'll ask her now" I say making them laugh and me lazer both of them in the feet. "Ow" they both say glaring at me.

"Hey Blossom" I say getting her attention. "Yes Brick?" She asked smiling at me. "Want to go on an actual date tomorrow?" I ask her smiling back. Her eyes light up "you mean it?!" She said hugging me. "I'm guessing that is a yes" I smirk making her blush, she nodded leading me to a book store.

I see her run to the fantasy section and I follow trying to locate her. To my "surprise" (sarcasm overload) I see a dude hitting on her (again) and her looking for me. She saw me and smiled hiding behind me.

"Why are you hiding behind this freak?" The dude said glaring at me. "I'm her boyfriend" I say feeling my temper flare. "How bout you leave the zero" the guy said going for Blossom grabbing her arm very roughly I remembered that we had sex this morning leaving her vulnerable again. "Ow that hurt stop it!" She glares at him pulling away and slapping him. (She got a good hit on him too!)

I grabbed him by the throat trying to hold back my anger (I'm failing). I see smoke escape my nose and my other hand light up in flames. "I should crush you like a worm" I say growling and bringing my flaming fist near his face making his eyes triple in size. "I look at Blossom who again had her arms around me "but she doesn't like it when I do that so I'll let you off with a warning... this red head is MINE do you got me" I say glaring at him seeing him cringe in fear.

He nodded and I drop him making him run. "How many dudes are going to fucking do that?!" I say as she now feeling comfortable looked through the books. "It happens to me a lot..." Blossom said picking out several books. She drops them and I smirk "do you need a basket pinkie?" I ask making her blush.

"Yes please..." she said smiling. I leave her for only two whole minutes and what do I see another guy! Doing what? Hitting on Blossom... for Christ sake.

"Can you assholes stop hitting on my girlfriend I'm getting less and less patient with you people!" I yell making him smirk. "What you gonna do? Nag me to death lady boy" he said smirking at Blossom who had I look of fear in her eyes at what he just said.

"Why you look so scared beautiful?" He said in a very narcissistic tone. I scream in frustration and breath fire "that's why" Blossom sighed angrily. The guy falls on his ass in shock as my hands light up and my breathing looks like a locomotive smoke funnel. " I just calmed him down and now another one of you has to ruin it" she said walking up to me kissing me making me calm down.

"Jesus fuck that" the guy says walking away. "Thanks for not choking this one" Blossom said kissing my cheek. "I dropped the basket so I didn't melt it" I say picking it up and putting her books in it. "Thank you" she said smiling as we walked up to the front. "Thanks for not burning down my store" the cashier said raising a brow to me making me shrug.

We bought Blossom her books and she's happy about it. We go in the food court and see my brothers and her sisters with shopping bags and food "I heard someone say Brick almost burned down the book store! Was it another idiot trying to hit on you?" Buttercup asked while eating a french fry.

"Unfortunately yes, but he didn't choke the second guy so that's progress" Blossom said chuckling at me. "What do you want to eat" I ask redoing my hair into a messy guy bun. "Oh oh they have tacos here!" Blossom said dragging me there. "I have feet Blossom!" I say making her let go.

I swear she's still strong for a tired puff. Well we weren't as rough today so that explains that. She buys a lot of tacos and I'm quite surprised to say the least. "Why so many?" I ask as we sit down. "Lots for me and for you" she said smiling. "Her favorite food is tacos" Buttercup rolled her eyes "she can eat five no problem".

This made Butch look at her as she ate sounding a little too happy "are you gonna jizz your pants" he asked smirking at her. "No I just really enjoy tacos" she said pushing it towards me. I shrug and take one eating it, I see a big smile on her face. "Yes Blossom it's delicious" I say smirking at her making her nod and blush.

She was what Butch called cute right now and I couldn't help but shake my head and smile. I eat about three tacos and she, I kid you not ate seven. "You better not throw up in my chair, on me, or my bed" I say in warning. "I'll be fine" she said as we leave and head back.

*6 hrs later*

I'm sitting on my chair and Blossom was laying upside-down on her back on my lap reading. I was watching cops for once I wasn't reading. Blossom was absolutely fine even after that much food. The other four went to bed already and I was getting tired.

I feel Blossom poke my stomach making me look at her. "What's up pinkie?" I ask turning the tv down. "Where will be going tomorrow for our date?" She asked closing her book looking up at me. "That's for me to know and you to find out" I say smirking, I laugh when she actually pouted from my answer.

"Fine" she said sighing. "We need to sleep" I say sitting her up and carrying her and her book to my room shutting off the tv. "I didn't really have a choice" she chuckled smirking, as I lay her down. "I need sleepwear" she said looking at me expectantly.

I grab her a shirt from closet and tried to control myself while she changed. She got under my blanket and continued reading. I lay down and put my head on her "you're affectionate tonight" she smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask my tiredness showing. "No it's not... it's nice" she smiled. After a good half hour she puts the book on my nightstand and turned the light off. I feel her wiggle herself close to me.

Out of habit I wrap my arms around pulling her to me making her sigh happily. "I like your arms... I feel safe here" she said yawning. "Go to sleep Blossom" I say yawning. A couple minutes later I hear her mini snores and I fall asleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

*Here is the date :) I notice someone say I rush a little in this story so I'm going to give complete details of this chapter*

(Brick pov )

I wake up to Blossom sitting on my stomach bouncing up and down yelling "Brick! Brick! Brick! Brick!" She didn't know what she was doing to me by bouncing like that. "Blossom..." I sigh "Stop bouncing like that before you shatter more things from me doing what I'm picturing in my head".

"Oops hehe sorry" she said getting off blushing "I'm just so excited for our date today!". I've never seen this girl so damn excited to do something with me.

"Actually I was thinking about you getting more clothes so you don't have only one outfit for the remainder of the time you plan on being here" I said getting up and putting a shirt on. She got up putting her shorts on.

"Why didn't you take my shirt off?" I ask brushing my hair. "Because I feel comfortable in it" she yawned "Hey can I borrow your brush?" She asked pointing to it. I nod putting my hair up again. I hand her the brush and I now notice how beautiful her hair is.

"Why don't you get some shower products too...you haven't showered since you got here" I say noticing how gross that kinda it was knowing we had sex...twice. "You know what yea I'm going to do that" she flew out my window and I watched her pink streak fade.

I walk out of my room to see Butch and Buttercup playing mortal combat, the game went on for a solid 20 minutes. I could not help it when i started chuckling. She was winning and he was losing HARD, and one thing about Butch is that he's a sore loser. "You cheated woman!" He threw the controller on the couch pouting.

"And the maturity award goes to...not Butch" I say smirking leaning against the entrance to the living room. "Fuck you man I'm 100% mature!" He glared at me. "Boomer is more mature than you..." I say my smirk grew wider. "Oh hell no! You did not just say that!...hey where's your hip attachment?" He said looking around for Blossom.

"I'm right here" she said dropping the biggest over night bag I've ever seen on the floor by the door. "Go hop a quick shower Bloss" I sat walking over to her and kissing her.

She nodded going into the big bag getting out a toiletries bag and a new set of clothing. What I didn't expect was her literally grabbing me and bringing me with her. "Where is the bathroom?" She asked continuing to drag me. "I have a bathroom next to my room! Why are you bringing me with you?" I ask almost tripping.

"Because you are just as dirty and I am horny, by the way you need to keep my mouth covered so I don't break anything" she said entering my bathroom and letting me go and putting her clothes on the counter. "That was blunt" I chuckle as she turned the water and shower on. "Shut up and fuck me so I can get clean!" She smiled taking her clothing off seductively just to rile me up (it was working) and stepping in starting to get her stuff ready to shower.

I strip quickly and step in, while she set up her things I could not stop staring at that ass. As soon as her hands were free a snake my arms around her from behind. "You just took me in here for a round of fun?" I ask nuzzling in her wet hair.

She turned to me and I instantly was mesmerised buy the water cascading down her hair and in between her breasts. I kiss her and she lets out a noise of contentment.

I feel myself pick her up, her legs wrapping around me and me pinning her against the wall. She moaned into my lips and I was loving it. I grind my arousal into her and she gasped making me smile against her lips.

I pant my hands firmly on her ass, and enter her. I pressed my lips harder against hers as she moaned louder, we didn't need another rant from Butch about something breaking. I decided to change up our usual way of sex and went as slow as I could.

She moaned louder each thrust I made, which got harder for my lips to keep her quiet. I stuck a finger inside her ass to test the waters there. She screamed but it was covered by my lips. 'Oou a sensitive ass' I thought as I continue to fuck her against the wall.

I had a devilish plan, I started fingering her ass in time with my thrusts and she lost it. She came in a matter of seconds and I felt her tighten around me like a vice. I kept thrusting holding back to see if I could make her cum again.

It wasn't long for her to become close again. I stuck another finger in her ass and she came screaming against my lips. I felt myself cum as well riding out my orgasam with a couple more thrusts then stopping completely.

I removed my lips from hers and her face was bright red. "What?" I asked chuckling and panting at the same time. "You fingered my ass.." she whined hiding her face. "Yes...yes I did" I smirk putting her down (big mistake!) and she fell into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask laughing at her embarrassed face. "I..uh..um...I can't feel my legs..." she said blushing and smiling. I lower us to the bottom of the shower and grab her shower things for her. "Thanks" she smiled starting to wash her hair. I grab my shampoo and do the same, I laugh when she cursed suddenly "Fuck dammit ow!" She looked around for something. "What's wrong Bloss?" I ask curiously. "I got freaking shampoo in my eye" she whines, I hand her a clean wash cloth. "Thanks again" she said wiping her eyes. When she could finally see again she handed me her soap and the cloth giving me a look I couldn't resist.

"Brick can you wash me while I rinse me hair?" She smiled fluttering her eyelashes. I roll my eyes and smile standing up with her and washing her as she rinsed her hair I made sure pay extra attention to the sensitive areas, she gave me a "seriously" look. She then rinsed the soap off herself and grabbed the cloth from me "now you rinse your hair while I wash you" i sigh and relax as she washed me, she was pretty damn thorough too.

she started giggling as she was washing me. "What's so funny" I smile in amusement at her behavior. "I've been using my body wash instead of yours...oops" she smirked, I sigh heavily. "So I smell like what now?" I ask dreading the thought of smelling like a girl.

"You smell like vanilla and peppermint now" she said laughing at my "God fucking dammit" face. I grab my conditioner (which I have trouble with because the sheer length of my hair) and began the long journey of using the entire bottle. I look at her and see she was doing the same thing. I rinse my hair completely, bending forward to make sure it was all gone and stepped aside for her to do her hair.

I got out before her, drying myself off and putting what I was wearing back on. When I was done I see her finally exit the shower and do that towel thing most chicks do with their hair. She dried herself off and put on the outfit she choose. It was a glittery pink underwear set and light pink sun dress that ended at her knees.

"That looks nice on you" I smile, she blushed smiling back. "Pinkie can you...braid my hair?" I ask pointing to the long wet mop hanging from my head. "Sure" she said motioning for me to turn around "can you kneel a bit? You're so damn tall" she laughed. I kneel and feel her start to braid, it was kinda therapeutic.

When I was almost falling asleep I hear her say "done!" Making me stand up and look at it. I'd say it didn't look half bad "nice...thanks babe" I give her a kiss. She put her hair up in a bun, which I thought looked nice.

We exit the bathroom and I realized it was really quiet...too quiet. I go into the living room with Blossom and see everyone but Butch. "Where's dipshit?" I ask the three as they were watching American ninja warrior.

"He went to get something from the store" Buttercup said waving it off. "I'm surprised that you didn't break anything during that shower" Boomer chuckled. "It's calling kissing" I say making Blossom blush. Buttercup turned her head to me and sniffed "Why do you smell like Blossom's body wash?" She asked hiding her laugh. "Because she used the wrong one when she washed me so shut up!" I huffed in annoyance. "Suits you brother...wait is that a braid?" Boomer asked wide eyed. "I let my girl braid my hair big whoop" I say looking at my smiling girl. I pick her up and sit with her on the usual chair.

"When are we leaving for the date?" Blossom asked snuggling me. "Around 3:00" I replied petting her hair. "I'm back mother fuckers! And holy fuck you guys are finally done showering?" Butch said as he entered the door. "What's that?" Buttercup asked pointing at the bag in his hand. "I got myself a coffee and my girlfriend a doughnut" he said walking up to Buttercup handing her the bag. "Yay food! Thanks babe" she said pulling out the doughnut and eating it.

Butch sat next to her putting his arm around her. We sat for a good while chilling and watching television.

*10 minutes before 3:00*

Multiple hours pass and I see that it was almost time for me and Blossom to go on my special planned date. You see I know Blossom likes her ballet and I found this out from Bubbles during our fly home. "Blossom baby get ready to go we leave in like 10 minutes" I say getting up and setting her on the floor.

I hear a squeal come from her as she went to get her shoes. I shake my head and go to my room putting on something a little nicer. I had on nice jeans and a red button up shirt. I decided against bringing my hat.

I leave my room and go to the front door and see Blossom waiting for me. "Why do you look so nice?" She asked excitement clear as day on her face. "You'll see doll" I say opening the door letting her exit first, then I leave shutting the door and we take of into the sky.

"Take my hand Bloss I have somewhere to bring you" she nodded and put her hand in mine. I fly towards the Townsville theater of the arts. She was talking about books with me the entire way there. When we land she was speachless, there on the sign it said "local ballerinas preform Romeo and Juliet".

"How did you know I love ballet?" She gasped covering her mouth. "Bubbles" is all I say leading her inside, I buy the tickets and we find our seats. She couldn't sit still from her excitement as the performance was about to start. I actually decided to pay attention so we could have something to talk about after.

I'll tell you though, for local dancers these guys were pretty damn good. I watched the performance, still taking quick glances at Blossom who couldn't remove her eyes from the stage.

After the show I helped Blossom up and lead her outside. "Next is dinner then it's home" I say making her smile and nod. I lead her to this really nice Mexican restaurant, and she flipped her shit. We went inside and I got us a table, she ordered enchiladas and I just ordered the same thing.

We get our food and started talking about the show. I'm glad she could keep a conversation going because we talked for a good hour. I finish my food and wait for her to finish. When she does we pay for our meal, and I tip the server.

We start flying home "thanks for this Brick... this was so nice... I really had a great time" she smiled gabbing my hand and holding it. "I'm glad you liked it... I might even do it again with you soon" I smile continuing to hold her hand. We fly the rest of the way in silence, landing at the door to my house.

We enter and see Bubbles and Boomer asleep together on the couch and Buttercup and Butch on the bean bags in front of the television. "How was your date reds?" Buttercup whispered trying not to wake up the blues. "It was nice thanks" I say nodding for Blossom to follow me to my room.

We get inside my room and Blossom sat on my bed "what we gonna do in here?" She asked pulling her hair from it's bun and putting it up in a ponytail. "I think we should... I got a game cube if you want to play it" I say pulling the system out of my closet.

She nodded happily and I set it up. She picked to play super mario sunshine, which I found cute. I lay on my stomach as she sat next to me playing for a good while. "That dark mario is I dick" I say laughing as her flood or whatever it's called was taken from her during a level.

"This is bull!" She said barely beating the level. I burst out laughing and she sighed annoyed by the game. I notice someone brought her bag in here "Hey Blossy you should get dressed for bed" I say also noticing the time. "But I'm not *yawn* tired" she said her eyes half lidded. " Okay cut the crap cutie it's time to sleep" I say shaking my head.

"Fine" she said getting up and taking off her clothing shoving it all in the bag and took out a silk black night gown. She put it on and flopped on my bed cuddling my pillow. I felt all sorts of feels as I got up and got myself ready for bed. I flop on the bed next to her and kiss her nose. She laughed and got under the blankets.

I get under them and see her yawn. She moved close to me and I pull her to me wrapping my arms around her. She turned to me cuddling my chest. I sigh and start to fall asleep "night Brick" I hear in a muffled way because her face was against me. "Night Blossom" I turn my lights off and we fall into a pleasant sleep.

To be continued

*they get cuter every chapter :)*


	9. Chapter 9

*I appreciate all the reviews this has received an by request I will continue :)*

(Brick pov)

I get up and am greeted with a funny sight of Blossom attempting to play mario kart on my already hooked up Nintendo 64. Yeah I'm a guy who loves the classics, they just catch my fancy. She was obviously trying to play the fastest shit because she was going ham on it.

She got second place in the banana cup and started pouting. I couldn't hold back anymore and started to uncontrollably chuckle. "Oh hey" Blossom said blushing at my chuckles. "Pinkie... you are too much" I say putting my arms around her. She continued to pout and tossed controller on the bed.

"Want to get something to eat?" I ask while getting up and pulling on some clothes for the day. I actually look at the nighty Blossom was wearing an felt my stomach heat up. The top was sheer, almost see through and the slit that reached her thigh showed off her long legs. "Yes! I'm starving!" Blossom said getting up and smiling.

She went to her bag and put on a matching set of black underwear, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a flowing red shirt with long sleeves. Looking at Blossom some more (don't worry it was VERY tasteful observation :p) I noticed that the main attraction on her was her ass, that most of the time was covered by her hair.

We have been together for a a couple days and I felt admiring my new girlfriend was absolutely necessary. I opened the door for her and then we walked to the living room to see Butch at the stove in the kitchen wearing the most ridiculous chef's hat and apron combo I've ever seen. The apron said "be sexy for the chef" and the hat said "call me daddy". I looked at what he was cooking and felt my brows reach the rim of my hat "what the fuck are you doing?" I asked as Blossom held back a laugh.

"Cooking! Gotta love my specialty sausage!" He smirked. He indeed was cooking sausage, copious amounts of it to be exact. I looked in the living room to see only Buttercup chowing down big time on a plate of food and watching jersey shore while laughing at their stupidity. I turned around hearing a loud yawn behind me and saw Bubbles with sleep and/or sex hair leaning against the wall. Boomer was right behind her in the same state, but his hair made him look like a fucking troll doll and it was a sight to behold.

We are like everyone else in the morning, normal with a touch of floating when we feel lazy enough. "What's with the sausage Butch?" Boomer asked sitting down and reading the news paper on the table "hey Brick you and Blossom are in the paper!" He said in surprise.

We were indeed in the paper, on the front fucking page! "Are you fucking kidding me..." I said rolling my eyes. It was a picture of Bloss on my back during the flight to the arcade. The caption of the article said "Beauty Blossom Slays Brick The Beast" and was talking about our hangout and kiss. I felt thick smoke escape my nose as I set fire to the paper in my hands.

"Woah! Cool it man!" Boomer yelled as the smoke alarm screeched. "Why does that article anger you Brick?" Blossom asked putting a hand on me and effectively cooling me off. "Because I want what happens in our relationship not to become news material! It's our relationship not theirs!" I pout. She hugged me and I sigh, I couldn't stay mad around her.

Bubbles started to sing something which caught Blossom's attention making her sing too. I didn't recognize the song she had an amazing voice. The song was this...

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Boomer clapped for his girl and I smiled at mine, after that we hung out and watched tv.

To be continued

*it's back :) sorry for the wait*


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back on this story :) sorry I haven't been on my usual posting schedule, I'm in college and it's a little harder to do it :) thank you for your patience, follows and reviews!*

(Brick pov)

After awhile I began to think, I wanted to ask Blossom a question that I now thought I was ready to ask. "Hey Bloss..." her curiosity on her features grew from my more serious tone. "I know the fullness of your bag said that you want to stay for a bit longer" I started making her raise a brow "but don't you think i should spend a few days at your place to get used to the professor and shit?" I rub my wrists in confusion.

"That's a great idea!" All three girls said at exactly the same time. My brothers look at each other and sigh "are we going too?" Butch asked looking at me. "Of course you are nitwit!" Buttercup walked over to him and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Whyyyyy!?" Butch whined and I shook my head, again the maturity award goes to! her reply was quick "Because I am sick of your pigsty of a room and your video games, I want mine!" Buttercup put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh fine!" Butch pouted like Blossom did this morning, so I couldn't help but say "you pout like a chick bro". Everyone looked from me to him and started laughing. "I don't dammit!" He huffed even more emphasizing my point.

"Alright girls get your bags and bros pack some shit! Next stop the girls house!" Boomer at least sounded excited. I went to my room and half hazardously threw my clean outfits in my backpack. Blossom just walked in and grabbed her duffle bag, her sleaves flapped with the movement.

I'm not the dude that pays attention to fashion but I'd admit that she dressed pretty nicely. We had left the house, Butch I guess wanted to pay Buttercup back for her comments because he yelled/sang Smash Mouth All-stars in her ear.

Boy I have never seen a chick get as annoyed with someone as she was with him. I chuckled when she socked him in the head shooting him a couple yards away. "OWWW" he pouted and flew that way for the rest of the way there.

My brother was and always will be special in his own "I'm an idiot" type of way, but hey someone has to be the idiot. Boomer took the role of "dumbass" so it played out well.

We flew for a few more minutes, and I finally saw the house come into view. I began to feel kinda nervous, because I was gonna formally meet the professor. You see that man knows that I indeed slept with his daughter and will expect nothing but prime behavior in his presence. Blossom noticed the look of worry and laid and gentle hand on my arm.

I can't believe I used to hate this chick, because she was just so unbelievably sweet. Why I hadn't seen it made me punch myself internally. We finally landed! The girls and my brothers just walked in like everything was normal. I however, stood at the door like a confused Labrador puppy waiting for a treat. Blossom just chuckled pulling me in the kitchen where and dumbfounded professor in a cleaning apron was my greeting. "Blossom I didn't expect you to be here!" The professor said, and Blossom just hugged him.

"Hello Brick" the professor said with a cheeky smile. "Hi.." I said nervously and smacked myself internally again. My brothers however were looking at me in disbelief, and i don't blame them because I'm never that nervous. The professor is just intimidating at first, even with the fatherly appearance.

"I was wondering if I may be allowed to spend a few days here to get acquainted with you" I said quickly but not too fast, like ripping off a bandaid. "Keep my house intact please, Buttercup gave a a heads up during the stay at your own home" his smile grew playful. I couldn't help but chuckle, this guy wasn't so bad.

We excused ourselves upstairs, helping me breath a sigh of relief. Blossom's room was easy to spot, her door was a magenta like her eyes, and covered in flowers. Her room was simple, pink and white with a touch of black. I felt at home from the smell that was just so unbelievably her, and sat with her on the love seat by what looked like a vanity full with cosmetics.

"You wear that stuff?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. "Sometimes, but only for special occasions I guess" Blossom smiled. I thought for a few minutes, I really wanted to go on date number 2 tomorrow. "Do you want to go out on another date again?" I asked her while running my hand over a sequin couch pillow. "Sure I would, more time together would be nice" she moved her hand on mine.

So it was settled, tomorrow would be a much bigger date than the first one. I began researching when she decided to get up and turn on her tv.

any ideas for the date?! I have time off in a few days and would like to work on that! Thanks for reading!*


End file.
